Halloween Candy
by StrawHatCaptainLuffy-Sama
Summary: Just Luffy being Luffy when the crew lands on a week-long Halloween celebration on an island. Go ahead and read if you want. Hope you enjoy! (T because there's a spider under my bed threatening me at knife-point) [Why does humor keep popping up? Noo! Get it off!]


Luffy literally bounced off of the walls, chattering excitedly around his mouthful of sweets.

"Zoro! You let him get to the candy?!" Chopper shrieked, horrified at what Luffy might do after he had all that sugar. Zoro just grunted.

"I couldn't stop him," he said lamely. "He's rubber, remember?"

"Still!" Chopper tried futilely to catch the bouncy rubber captain, but he always jumped just out of reach whenever Chopper was close enough. Usopp started to walk in, but Luffy crashed into the door, effectively slaming it closed in Usopp's face.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Sanji shouted, banging on the now-stuck door.

"Luffy ate too much candy!" Chopper hollered back, dodging as Luffy sprung towards him.

"Damn it! Er..." Sanji stopped hitting the door to think. "Try getting him to eat some meat or something! It might calm him down!"

"We aren't in the kitchen, Sanji! We don't have any in here!" Chopper tried using his Kung-Fu Point to catch Luffy, but the teen just wiggled away, laughing happily.

"Damn it, Luffy! Just stop!" Zoro successfully managed to catch Luffy in the stomach with his sheathed sword, and Luffy crashed into the wall, blinking.

"WhatwasthatforIwashavingfunand-" He jumped right back up, practically vibrating in place, but he had stopped bouncing off the walls.

"Got it!" Franky shouted, right when he knocked the door off it's hinges. The loud noise made Luffy jump, and he catapulted himself into Franky's gut, his head making a loud _clang!_ against the metal. Franky automatically grabbed him with his giant hands, keeping the rubber teen in place.

"ThatwassocoolFrankycanyoudoitagain-"Luffy chattered, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him strangely and whispering amongst themselves.

"Think we should lock him in a room until he comes down from his sugar high?" Usopp muttered to Zoro.

"Maybe we should tie him up and lock him in a barrel," Robin suggested calmly. Everyone stared at her funny, but Luffy just started to wiggle slightly, eyes mischevious.

"We're trying to calm him down, not kill him," Nami sighed. Luffy suddenly slipped out of Franky's hands, then dashed out of the room, cackling madly.

"Luffy!" the crew shouted, trying to persue, but they got stuck in the doorway, each trying and failing to wiggle out. Luffy disappeared onto the deck, making Chopper use his Arm Point and shove everyone forward.

"We have to stop him before he gets to the island!" he urged, using Leg Point to dash ahead. But the door upstairs slammed closed, and he ran faster. The rest scurried behind him, struggling not to trip over each other.

* * *

 _ **Earlier...**_

The whole Straw Hat crew strolled down the streets, watching as random kids walked up to random houses, said something weird, and then got candy.

"D'you think we could do that?" Luffy asked, drooling. Zoro shrugged.

"Maybe. Doesn't look like it would be very fun," he grunted.

"Besides, they look strange," Chopper observed, seeing a kid that had wings and something round over their head.

"They're wearing costumes," Nami sighed. Every eye was immediately on her.

"Costumes?" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper echoed. Nami nodded.

"They're clothes that make you look like someone or something else," she explained. "I think you have to wear them to get candy."

"I want a costume!" Luffy suddenly decided. "Then I can get candy!"

"Idiot!" Nami smacked his head. "Those things cost money, you know!" Luffy pouted and rubbed his head, his hat sitting in between his shoulder blades.

"But I want candy!" he whined childishly. "Captain's orders! Let me get a costume!" Nami visibly steamed, but she didn't say a word as the excited rubber captain dashed away in search of a costume.

* * *

Luffy dashed to every single store and stared into the windows, looking for what he claimed to be 'the perfect costume'.

"Come on, we've looked at fifty stores already!" Sanji groaned when Luffy ran across the street to stare into another store.

"Excuse me." Luffy paused and looked down. A little girl-or at least what looked like a little girl, it was hard to tell with all the feathers on her body- was staring at him. "Are you Straw Hat Luffy for Halloween Week?" she asked politely.

"Hallowatahuh?" Luffy looked at her strangely. The girl blinked.

"You don't know? It's Halloween Week. Everyone dresses up as something else and goes around and collects candy," she explained. "It's a yearly thing."

"So this goes on all week?" Luffy exclaimed, and the rest of the crew gathered to listen.

"Yeah, this is the first night. But it's also the last night to buy costumes, so you better hurry, mister," the girl warned, then turned and walked off, swinging a small pumpkin in her hand.

"Did you hear that?" Luffy's eyes were sparkling. "This goes on all week! Let's get in on it!" he cheered, then went in an even more excited frenzy to buy 'the perfect costume'.

* * *

After the week was over, Luffy gathered the whole crew into the infirmary and demaded they all dump their candy into one big pile on a stretcher. After that was taken care of, there was a pile of candy big enough to go mountain climbing on.

"Wooow!" Luffy and Chopper awed, jaws on the floor.

"Now don't go eating it all," Nami warned. "You'll get really excitable, then have a sugar crash." Luffy nodded as if he had heard, but it was obvious it went in one ear and out the other. Nami sighed, then pointed at Zoro. "You're on guard duty. Don't let him eat any. Otherwise I'll raise your debt." Zoro scowled, but he didn't let out a word as everyone but him and Luffy filed out of the infirmary.

"I bet it wouldn't matter if I only ate one..." Luffy said slyly, inching his fingers towards a small wrapped taffy. Zoro used his sheathed blade to smack Luffy's rubber fingers, and Luffy pulled back with a scowl.

"Can't have any," Zoro said flatly, but Luffy grinned devilishly and bounded forward, hands ready to fight if he had to.

 ** _Now..._**

* * *

Chopper ran as fast as he could outside, then skidded to a stop and turned around.

"You all catch him and keep him controlled! I'll bring something to calm him down!" he said breathlessly, charging back into the infirmary. The crew gave affirmative noises, then followed Luffy off of the deck.

"Luffy! Get back here before I give you a debt!"

"Come back before I cut your legs off!"

"I'll send a Gaon Cannon at you, Luffy-bro!"

"Luffy-san!"

"I won't cook any more meat for a month!"

Luffy froze at the last threat, and the crew instantly pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and crushing him.

"No meat?" Luffy wheezed.

"No meat," Sanji agreed. Luffy went limp under them, head hitting the sand with a small _thud_. The crew immediately got off of him, and he looked up at Sanji with pleading eyes, but before he could speak, Chopper bounded towards them, a needle of some sort in his hooves. He stuck it in Luffy's arm and injected whatever it was into him. Luffy winced, then rolled away and sat up.

"Owww..." He rubbed his arm, but his eyes started to droop. He swayed slightly, then toppled backwards and started snoring.

"Great job, guys!" Chopper enthused, using Arm Point to lift the sleeping captain up.

"You put him to sleep?" Nami questioned curiously. Even Robin looked slightly curious.

"He would've had a sugar crash and collapsed anyways," Chopper said with a shrug. "Let's get him back first."

.

Back at the Sunny, Chopper had the crew take away all the candy and put it into a few empty cola barrels. They hid them in the energy room, hiding among the other cola barrels. Luffy just snored away through all the noise and muted curses from Zoro when the swordsman dropped a barrel on his foot.

"How long's he going to sleep?" Sanji asked, fingering his cigarette.

"Another few hours," Chopper answered. He had barely finished what he was saying before Luffy bolted up in the bed, eyes wide.

"Candy!" he screeched, making Sanji sigh.

"What, you like candy more than meat?" he grunted. Luffy's eyes widened.

"No! Meat!" he said quickly, then jumped up and ran from the infirmary to get to the kitchen. Chopper watched, bewildered. Luffy wasn't meant to wake up for another three hours, at the minimum.

"Guess I should feed that idiot before he eats the ship," Sanji snorted. "Remind me not to give him candy for a while."

* * *

 ** _And there was my lame excuse for a Halloween one-shot. I wanted to make it longer, but I also didn't want to wait any longer to update this. I mean, it's already late._**

 ** _Hope you liked it, even if I didn't. And if anyone wanted to know, I'll list what everyone dressed up as._**

 ** _Luffy: Whitebeard- Because 'The old mustache man was cool!'_**

 ** _Zoro: Zombie- Because Luffy claimed 'Green hair and green skin matched!'_**

 ** _Nami: Fairy- Because Luffy said 'Fairies are magical and awesome!'_**

 ** _Usopp: Sniper King- Because Luffy thought 'You and Sniper King both have long noses!'_**

 ** _Sanji: Vampire- Because Luffy decided that 'Vampire just makes sense!'_**

 ** _Chopper: Nothing- Because Luffy stated that 'You already look scary enough in your Human Point!'_**

 ** _Robin: Witch- Because Luffy said 'Witches are scary, like you when you say something weird!'_**

 ** _Franky: Nothing- Because Luffy claimed 'A cyborg doesn't have to dress up; he's already awesome!'_**

 ** _Brook: Nothing- Because Luffy said 'A skeleton is already scary enough!'_**

 ** _And there. Boring, stupid, and short, but there._**

 ** _I hope you liked it, though. Just Luffy being Luffy when candy is involved. And I'll try to update something for most of the holidays, but they'll probably be late and suck really bad. Just be warned._**

 ** _Happy late Halloween, everyone!_**


End file.
